


The Eighth Ocean

by MyopicFascination



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, brief appearance from Nine Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyopicFascination/pseuds/MyopicFascination
Summary: There isn’t any preamble when Debbie puts the tablet down onto the counter and says to Lou. “I think we should bring in Daphne Kluger”.How Daphne came to be part of the team. Focusing mostly on Lou and Debbie.





	The Eighth Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own anything associated with Ocean's 8.
> 
> If there are any tags I am missing that anyone feels I should include. Please let me know.

Lou and Debbie are sitting at the kitchen counter, enjoying the unusual quiet while the rest of the women are out. It’s only been two days since the Toussaint was successfully taken from the neck of one Daphne Kluger, but there is still an air of excitement around, despite both women’s current demeanors. 

Lou is eating her bowl of cereal for lunch, browsing through the latest copy of Morocyclist. While Debbie reads the news on Lou’s tablet, trying to catch up on the five plus years she was incarcerated.

There isn’t any preamble when Debbie puts the tablet down onto the counter and says to Lou. “I think we should bring in Daphne Kluger.”

Lou pauses mid bite as her eyes meet Debbie’s. Her hand holding the spoon full of cereal remaining frozen in mid air. Debbie raises her eyebrow, waiting for Lou to say something.

Lou puts the spoon back in the bowl and quickly swallows the remaining cereal in her mouth. “I’m sorry, did you just say you want to bring in Daphne Kluger? As in, bring into our little scheme we just pulled.”

“I think she may suspect something. I think it’s best we bring her in, rather than risk her saying something.”

Lou has to give it to Debbie; she says this without an ounce of worry on her face. Then again, she always did have a good poker face. Lou is however worried. “Why do think that?”

“John spoke with her earlier today. He was showing my photo to her.”

Lou shakes her head “Yeah, we knew that John was gonna happen, whole reason you were on camera was to insure your alibi darling”.

Debbie just smiles before saying. “I know, but I think Daphne may be more clued in than we were originally giving her credit for. We should bring her in. It’s the safest option.”

“Safest option.” Lou gesticulates her hands frustratingly. She gets up from where she was sitting and moves to the opposite counter, leaning against it. “Dammit Debbie, do you really think a successful movie actress is just going to buy into this no bother!” 

“I do. Everyone likes money. Lots of money, even famous actresses.” Debbie gets up and makes her way over to stand in front of Lou. “But I also have a good feeling about her. I’m going talk to her, but I was hoping you could find me a way to do it, discretely.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be going back to jail,” she answers with a bit of snark.

Debbie unfazed, holds Lou’s gaze. “I told you before Lou, and I’ll tell you again. I’m not going back to jail.”

Lou stares back at her before letting out a sigh. “You going to give me anymore on this good feeling you have about her?” When nothing is forthcoming, she continues.  
“Right. You better be right about this Debbie, it’s not just yourself who’s in this mess now.” Her hand pointing out to the main area, where the rest of team usually was.

Debbie is back to enigmatic self though “Trust me, this will work in our favour.”

Lou turns her head to the side, as she attempts to brush her bangs from her face. “Well there’s no way you are going to talk to her alone, I’m coming too. Especially since you kept saying ‘we’ need to bring her in the whole time.”  
She brushes past Debbie as she grabs her keys from the table. “Give me a couple hours to find the best way to get in contact with her.” She says, as she quickly shovels a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, and moves across the room.

She is nearly at the door when she hears Debbie call out her name. Turning back, she sees Debbie no longer showing her usual confident mask. She looks at Lou with gratitude and says. “Thanks, for having my back.”

“That’s what partners do.” Lou nods, opening the door before shouting back over her shoulder  
“We” She stresses the word. “Also just came into a lot of diamonds. So I need to make sure you and I are both around for that proposal, don’t I?” Giving a quick wink as she walks out the door.

Debbie chuckles softly, looking fondly at where Lou had just been. She scrunches her nose when she eyes fall on the soggy remains of Lou’s cereal. “Guess I’m the one clearing this then.”

***************************************************************************************************

Coordinating the best who, and where, to sell their recent acquisition is not half as fun as planning to steal a 150 million plus necklace. It’s not a challenge for Debbie. It equally takes careful planning and time like the heist, but doesn’t have the same trill as seeing it all come together. Perhaps when the money is in their accounts she’ll feel differently.  
She’s going through her various papers of information on everyone’s best options, when Lou saunters her way into the building and drops two ID cards on the table. Each showing a picture of Lou and Debbie.

“Daphne Kluger does exclusive yoga, followed by a gym workout at a high end fitness centre every second morning of the week. Place doesn’t have cameras or paparazzi around, so as to cater to the clientele. Should be the best time to talk to her. She’ll be there at half five tomorrow morning.”

Debbie, who had picked up an ID card of herself with the name Cheryl Winters, gives Lou a disbelieving look. “5:30 in the morning….”

Lou huffs and sprawls onto the chair opposite her. “I give you all of that, and that’s what you take away from it. Wasn’t your wakeup call early in prison?”

Debbie squints her eyes at her for a moment before stating “Wake up was actually at 6.30am.”

Lou lets a short “hmmm” while languidly putting her feet up on the table.

They haven’t talked much about her time in prison. Lou let her know during that first night of her new found freedom, that she was around if she ever needed to talk. Having the job to focus on has meant that Debbie has functioned as if relatively unscathed by her prison experience. Even when she has been going to sleep at night, her thoughts have remained solely on the plan….and maybe the women opposite her in her moments of weakness.  
The only noticeable difference has been that she leaves the curtains and bedroom door open, so as to see the outside world and feel less closed in.  
Lou has noticed this change of sleeping habit when she’s passed the room at night, but hasn’t made any comment. Lou always knows when she needs to push and when she needs to wait for her. Debbie has never appreciated that trait enough. She hasn’t appreciated a lot of things about Lou enough.

As Debbie studies both their IDs with those thoughts going through her mind, she comes back to the previous conversation and lets out an exasperated “What’s exclusive yoga anyway?” 

Lou lets out a laugh and shrugs again. “Hell if I know. Though I imagine it isn’t really yoga at all.”

Debbie smiles wickedly, remembering Lou doing yoga in the living room of the apartment they shared at one time. It must be something she does in the bedroom now, she thinks. “So you won’t be joining in then? You could show them the right way to do it”

Lou smirks back “Somehow, I doubt they would appreciate me showing up to the class naked to do yoga.”

This time, Debbie is the one to let out a short “hmm” while giving Lou an appreciative glance “Their loss baby.”

Lou barks out a loud laugh, that has Nine-Ball, the only other person around, lift her head from her monitor screen before going back to what she was doing.

Again Debbie interrupts the settling silence with a question “How did you get these anyway?” holding up the two ID cards. “If this place is so exclusive?”

“I know a guy.” Lou casually offers.

Debbie however knows Lou better than that. “You know a guy…….or you know a girl?” Debbie teases, giving Lou a meaningful look.

Put out by the question, Lou responds. “Guy, girl, what does it matter Deb?”

Debbie shuffles some of the papers near her. “No reason.”  
She hadn’t thought Lou would get defensive when she insinuated a woman. She knows she doesn’t have the privilege to be questioning Lou like that. Yet, it was the prickling sensation on her neck, thinking about an ex-lover or even a current love interest helping Lou, that made her say something. 

Lou watches Debbie with a steady gaze before saying softly “One of my girls who works for me at the club.” She pauses so that she can make sure Debbie understands her meaning. “Her sister happens to work there. Just got lucky Deb……”

She lets out an embarrassed smile “ I didn’t mean-“

“Yeah you kinda did….” Lou answers, but not unkindly. Letting the words linger between them, giving Debbie a knowing look.

“So are we going to talk to Daphne during her exclusive yoga then?” Debbie asks, moving the conversation back into safer territory for them both.  
She is aware they need to talk, but she needs to remain focused on the job. Once the job is done, she will talk with Lou. It’s been a mantra she’s repeated many times over the last few weeks.

Lou rolls her eyes at the unsubtle change of subject, but the obviousness of it indicating how uncomfortable Debbie is. “We’ll be talking to Daphne in the gym after her yoga class.” She watches Debbie's eyes widen, and understands why.  
“Yeah, the yoga starts at 4:30am, not sure when someone is supposed to sleep.” She mutters. “We should be able to get her alone without too much issue. I hope you’ve got some workout clothes. I’m looking forward to seeing that workout routine you had while locked up.” She says cheekily, settling them back into their usual banter.

“What makes you think I had a workout routine?” she smiles back.

“Honey, no one looks as good as you do if they’ve been in prison sitting on their ass all day.” Lou says giving Debbie her own look over.

“Well, guess you’ll just have to find out.” Debbie say’s as she gets up, grabbing her ID and the papers she’d been working on, walking to her room. 

Lou smiles down at the table before shouting back, “I bet it was pull-ups all day Ocean.”

Nine-Ball rolls her eyes from behind her monitor at the antics of the two women. She sends a quick text to Amita and Constance. Consisting of 4 emojis. Two women holding hands, hearts, a woman shrugging her shoulders, and a rolling eyes face. It’s a message that’s been sent in various forms between the 3 women, when Debbie and Lou are involved. 

**************************************************************************************************

Weights aren’t really Lou’s thing. Neither is this ungodly hour, but both currently give her the opportunity to keep an eye on Daphne while she’s on the treadmill. Well, she’s mostly keeping her eyes on Daphne. Her gaze keeps glancing off towards Debbie however, who is going through a mini workout routine. Consisting of pull-ups, leg crunches and sit-ups. Lou had been half joking about the work out routine, to say she is impressed, is an understatement.  
She remembers how Debbie had looked in the off the shoulder dress she wore to the Met Gala, and Lou feels herself flush when she thinks about how the rest of Debbie must look now. With a swift swipe of her hand through her hair, she brings her mind to focus on the task at hand.

Looking back at Daphne, she sees her getting off the treadmill finally, and making her way towards the water dispenser close by. Which is, unfortunately not working.

Daphne lets out a loud disgruntled “Really!” before making her way towards the back of the room where the water dispenser is secluded and far from people. 

Lou nods her head to Debbie as she puts down her weights, while Debbie gracefully drops to the ground. They each make their way towards Daphne who is filling her bottle with her back to them. 

“You know, for someone who is meant to be a convicted felon, you don’t do blending in very well. Would think that would be something you would want to be good at Deborah.” Daphne says out the side of her mouth with fake embarrassment, while dramatically turning to them both.  
“I’ll admit, I wasn’t too sure if you were with her or not though.” As she casually points at Lou. “You seemed to spend your time looking between me and her, though mostly her. Thought you were checking us both out to be honest.” 

Lou not one to be embarrassed, raises her eyebrows towards Debbie, before giving them an exaggerated waggle with a cock sure grin. 

Debbie rolls her eyes at her antics as she addresses Daphne, not looking too surprised to have been noticed. “You can just call me Debbie, and I’m impressed you noticed us.”

“I’m an actress who’s always keeping an eye out for paparazzi. I recognise you from the Met Gala and from the photo some insurance investigator showed me.” Daphne casually says before getting an excited gleam in her eyes.  
“So….I’ve got to say, the fact you are here is great. I’ve wanted to meet you ever since he told me about you and the necklace. It’s just wow, you know!”

Debbie, not expecting such a reaction from Daphne lets out a. “I’m sorry, you wanted to meet me?” She looks at Lou to see she is just as bemused as herself.

Leaning in closer to the two, Daphne continues. “It’s just that so many things make sense now. About how Rose was acting, and her using her phone to record the necklace being taken off. Then there was the girl in the bathroom who was ‘comforting me’, and the women who-“ 

A loud “Daphne, hey!” interrupts the conversation. 

All three heads shoot towards the source, as a tall red head makes her way towards Daphne by the water dispenser.

“Daphne, it is so good to see you girl. My god, I am still shocked by what happened at the Met Gala the other day. That diamond necklace stolen! You poor thing. It’s just terrible what people will do!” She says the last part to all 3 women gathered around, while she fills her bottle.

Lou and Debbie adapt appropriately disappointed faces as they mutter the words “terrible” and “truly awful” between them. Daphne wears an unimpressed look on her face as she watches the woman.

The red head takes her filled bottle, not waiting for Daphne to say anything. “Well catch you at the next yoga class” and walks away.

The three women stare at each other for a moment. 

“How bout we move this conversation somewhere else, shall we.” Lou says. Leading the way towards one of the smaller, currently unused studio rooms, as Daphne and Debbie follow.

Once they are all inside with the door closed, Debbie speaks up. “Ok. I think it’s fair to assume you have a good understanding of what happened.” When Daphne just gives Debbie a ‘ya think’ look she carries on. “We obviously don’t want you to say anything to anyone, so how about a share of the profits.”

Daphne scoffs at them both. “You really think you can buy me off? You know I make a few million for the movies I do right, and that’s not including the money from sponsors who endorse me”. 

While Debbie doesn’t outwardly falter, Lou can tell by the tightening in her neck, that she was hoping Daphne would react better to the offer. Lou steps up beside Debbie and casually rests her arm on her shoulder.

“Sixteen and a half million dollars is not something you can make easily however. Would at least take you a few years to make that kind of money. It’s also an equal share of the money, making you one of the team. Not like we could have done it without you.” Lou offers, angling the proposition more towards the heist itself, after Daphne showed excitement for it earlier.

Daphne seems to pause when she hears the amount mentioned and the word ‘team’, before abruptly asking. “Who are you anyway? You’re obviously with her. Though are you with her as in, we are close friends, or is it a more a gal pal situation?” Waving her finger between the two.

“Gal pal?” Debbie questions. Not understanding the meaning, but recognising the connotation being made.

“I’ll explain that one later.” Lou whispers to Debbie with a wink. Trusting that Debbie’s good feeling will be proven right, she offers her hand to Daphne.  
“I’m Lou, and we, are partners.” She points to herself and Debbie after Daphne has taken her hand.

“Partners didn’t really answer the question.” Daphne points out.

“No….it really didn’t.” Lou smiles, not giving anything a way.

“Sorry to cut in” Debbie announces as they both focus back on her “How about we get back to-“

“I’m in.” Daphne jumps in. “I just wanted to see what you would offer. Which, thank you for the equal share. I want to meet this team though, because so far I can count 5 women that were involved, and that’s just really inspiring you know. Seeing that many women coming together, and working on a really amazing plan to steal the Toussaint.” 

There is a silence for a few seconds after Daphne’s spoken, before it’s interrupted by Lou chucking. “Inspiring. Guess it wasn’t just eight year old girls we were doing it for, huh Deb.”

Nervously Daphne mutters. “I just think, it would be great to be part of something like that, done by women.”

Lou and Debbie smile as they glance at each other.

“Meeting the team won’t be a problem.” Debbie says as she takes a folded piece of paper and hands it to Daphne. “And the job was done by seven women.”

“Eight when you include yourself love.” Lou finishes.

Daphne pauses while taking hold of the paper “Wait, so there were no men part of stealing the Toussaint, at all?” Her bambi eyes becoming wider.

“No him.” Debbie answers.

“Not a him in place.” Lou smirks, remembering their conversation a few weeks earlier.

“So……Claude wasn’t involved?” Daphne questions uncertainly.

Debbie loses the smile on her face. “Why would you think that?”

“It’s just, according to the insurance guy, you used to date.” Daphne lets out slowly, sensing she is stepping on a delicate subject.

Lou scowls at the reminder.

Debbie gives a fake smile. “We did date.” Her eyes flit over to Lou’s and then focus on Daphne again. “And then he set me up, and I ended up in prison for over 5 years. So, he was not involved.”

Daphne takes in what she’s been told, and lets out a loud breath. “Wow…….what an asshole! But he may be involved indirectly, right? No way he just happened to be my date for the Met Gala.” Arching an eyebrow at Debbie.

Debbie doesn’t answer her though. “Come over to our place later today, that’s the address. The rest of the women will be there, and I’ll explain the rest to you then.”

As Daphne looks at the contents of the paper she asks. “Like how you are also going to stop the small insurance man from finding you out?”

Debbie smiles. “Don’t worry about John, all part of the plan”.

Daphne smirks back. “I can believe that, considering what you’ve already pulled off.”  
Daphne glances at the clock on the far wall and starts to make her way to the door. “I better get back to my workout, otherwise I won’t be able to enjoy carbs for breakfast today, and that is not something I’m missing out on after barfing the other day. Thanks for that.” she jokingly says and continues. “I look forward to seeing you and everyone else later.”

**************************************************************************************************

The two remaining women turn to watch Daphne leave the room, and wait until the door closes.

“That went well.” Debbie says as she turns to face Lou, who drops the arm that had been on her shoulder.

Lou looks back. “Yeah it did actually, easier than I thought. Wasn’t sure at the start mind you. She is definitely a lot smarter than she appears to be, that’s for sure.”

Debbie just smirks back, “Yes she is. I told you I had a good feeling about her.”

“Oh yeah? Is that why you gave her the address to my...oh I’m sorry, our place so casually then, hmm?” Lou steps in close and leans into Debbie confidently. The assurance that Daphne is on their side removing the last of her worries, and after watching Debbie work out earlier, she has been waiting for an excuse to get closer to her.

“Well, all my stuff is there, I’m sure I can take part ownership of the place.” Debbie comments, noticing the evaporating space between them.

“Is there anything else you are thinking of takin ownership of?” Lou’s eyes glinting as she says the words.

Debbie tilts her head to the side slightly, licking her lips invitingly. “One or two things, but.....” She breathes softly, taking a step back from Lou. “I like for a job to be finished first.”

Lou smiles, slightly disappointed, but also relieved. Jumping into something physical before they have talked is not something she wants to do. Even if most of her body right now wishes to ignore her brain. 

In all the years they were partners they never actually were together. They always played this game of push and pull, but she knows it’s different this time. They both do. 5 years of forced separation gives a lot of time for perspective. It’s been an unspoken ‘after the job is done we’ll talk’ since Debbie got out.

“After the job then” reiterating her thoughts, while gazing softly at Debbie.  
Taking her own step back, she looks towards the door. “Well Daphne’s gonna be another while. Honestly don’t understand how people like her eat like they do…. How bout we pop into that record store we passed a few blocks back. Need to get you up to date with the music you missed.” Lou says as pulls on Debbie's arm, walking them towards the door.

“You know vinyl records were dated before I went to jail right? Also, weren’t you the one saying not to do a job within a job? Still haven't finished the first one yet.” Debbie teases as she lets Lou lead her to the door.

Lou laughs as she stops before the door. “So swiping a few records is a job now? Have you lost your touch? I think you have the money to buy them now too by the way.” She jokes, as she trails her fingers along Debbie’s waist.

Debbie barely contains her shiver as she takes in Lou’s words. “I do have a bit of cash yes, but where is the fun in that? I also remember giving you some lovely makeup when I first got out, so I’ve already proved that I haven’t lost my touch. But I guess I can show you again.” She replies, gently caressing the hand around her waist.

“None of which suited me by the way, but please, do show me.” Lou says as she pushes the door open, letting herself hold on to Debbie a second longer before dropping her hand. 

As they both exit through the doors. Debbie still holding Lou’s arm, she questions. “So what’s this gal pals anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes in the story. If you have any suggestions, let me know here or on my tumblr https://myopicfacination.tumblr.com


End file.
